Hifumi Yamada
Hifumi Yamada (山田 一二三 Yamada Hifumi) is one of the characters featured in Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc ''and a participant in the Killing School Life. Hifumi has the title '''Ultimate Fanfic Creator '(超高校級の「同人作家」''chō kōkō kyū no “dōjin sakka.”'') Hifumi was a famous doujin author who was able to sell ten thousand copies of his work at the culture festival at his school. He also claimed to favor 2D girls in comparison of 3D ones, though his attitude around them proved otherwise. Hifumi was killed by Celestia Ludenberg, who in turn, had manipulated him into murdering Kiyotaka Ishimaru in Chapter 3. Appearance Hifumi is an overweight boy with black hair and a pointed ahoge. He also wears glasses. He is dressed in a white shirt with an orange tie which has a blue arrow at the tip pointing upwards. Hifumi wears a grey, unbuttoned cardigan over his shirt and carries around an orange backpack. He wears black trousers and white trainers. Personality Feeling misunderstood by his peers and resenting them for it, Hifumi comes across as creepy and perverted, possibly due to his tendency to make an innuendo over some things that other students said; a trait that creeps Leon Kuwata out. He also has a habit of putting anime references in his speech. In his Free Time sequence, it is shown that Hifumi is very passionate about Buuko, a female lead in his favorite anime series, Heretic Angel ☆ Mochi Mochi Princess. Although having a somewhat misanthropic look on society, Hifumi will not stand for indecent crimes against those he holds in deep regard and will even go so far to kill the person to stop them from doing any more harm and avenge his friends. Hifumi has a particular dislike toward people who supposedly don’t understand the true meaning of doujin, even going as far to claim that they’re ruining everything. His dream is to 'save' other people by making a doujin that will inspire them to create their own. History Several spoilers follow this section! Prior to the Tragedy Before his own introduction to anime and doujinshi, Hifumi was heavily involved in his middle school's student council. He also states that he sold ten thousand copies of his work at the culture festival in his school. Many students thought Hifumi's work would spoil the festival, but Hifumi was proud that he proved them wrong. Because of his doujinshi, he has met many other authors. He used to attend Marufuji High School and was later invited to attend Hope's Peak Academy's 78th class as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator. During the Tragedy One year later, the Tragedy occurred. During the Tragedy, Jin Kirigiri, the Headmaster of the Academy, planned to seal the school building and let the students live forever inside the Academy in order to protect them from the destruction. His plan was agreed by the class, and they sealed the building together and lived peacefully inside it for a year without knowing that the Ultimate Despair members were already in their midst. The true Ultimate Despair took away the 78th Class' school memories so they could participate in the school life of mutual killing. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Prologue - Welcome to Despair When Makoto Naegi arrives, Hifumi declares that their is 15 students in total, and he confirms that it was abnormal the way they all fell asleep. When Makoto introduces himself, Hifumi asks Makoto if he was "one with 2D relationships". Upon Makoto's confusion, Hifumi then talks about his title and how others reacted about his work. Hifumi then states that Makoto will come to the light after seeing Hifumi's work. He then ends the conversation with a suggestive comment, making Makoto leave. Chapter 1 - To Survive During the first investigation, Hifumi was revealed to be the janitor, with the key to the trash room. He was asked by Makoto to open the shutters so the two could investigate and discover a bloody shirt piece (Leon's) and a shattered ball that was used to turn on the incinerator through the shutters. Chapter 2 - Boy's Life of Despair During the second investigation, Hifumi was the person who found Chihiro Fujisaki's broken e-Handbook in the sauna. Chapter 3 - A Next Generation Legend! Stand tall, Galactic Hero! Hifumi later developed a crush on the artificial intelligence created by Chihiro - Alter Ego. This one-sided relationship annoyed Taka, and as a result, the two clashed frequently. This dispute was taken advantage of by Celeste, who stole Alter Ego and convinced Hifumi that it was Taka who stole it. Celeste enlisted Hifumi as her accomplice (who thought that Celeste was his), by telling him that Taka forced her to steal Alter Ego and was planning to kill Hifumi. The two frame Yasuhiro Hagakure by putting him in the Robo Justice (ジャスティス ロボ Jasutisu Robo) suit, and make it look like the robot was responsible for both Hifumi's and Taka's “deaths” - when in fact, Hifumi was only pretending to be dead by putting transfusion blood on himself. After Hifumi bringing himself and Taka's body to the Art Storage Room, Celeste finishes her plan and kills him. After the Class Trial, Celeste states that Hifumi never suspected that he would be the next victim to be murdered, and thought that Celeste would kill someone else instead. When he was dying, Hifumi presumably regain his memory back about everything that happened before the High School of Mutual Killing. Aoi Asahina asked him who's the blackened behind both his and Taka's murder, but due to his injury, he could only say “Yasuhiro” at the end. Execution Watch Out, Buuko! Great Monster Invasion - A gigantic Buuko comes flying to a place where an enormous Monokuma is rioting at. Both start fighting. Hifumi, who is stuck between them is being hit from both sides. At the end, he dies when being hit by 'certain kill' beams from both simultaneously. This is only described in the official Visual Fanbook. Relationships Fujiko Yamada Fujiko is Hifumi's older sister, and apparently the person closest to him, which is confirmed by the fact that she became his Captive. Celestia Ludenberg Celeste often asked Hifumi to do things for her, such as making her tea. She bossed him around and was angered when he did not do things the way she pleased. Celeste intimidated and manipulated Hifumi, but he succumbed to her charm, essentially becoming her pawn and eventually being murdered by her later in Chapter 3. Shortly after Hifumi and Celeste's deaths, the survivors found a picture of the two and Sayaka Maizono. In it, Celeste seems to be angry with Hifumi, indicating that their relationship was the same during their time in high school. Alter Ego Hifumi developed a crush on the AI due to it listening to what he has to say. Alter Ego itself was not interested in Hifumi, though. He also referred to Alter Ego as a female, despite the fact that it was modeled after Chihiro. Hifumi told Alter Ego his "hobbies", which were probably perverted. Toko Fukawa Hifumi appears to think his writing is better than Toko's, making her feel insulted. The two fight in Chapter 2 over their writing styles. Hifumi assumes Toko likes boy on boy action and that her work is isn't worthwhile. Leon Kuwata Despite how the two really weren't that big of acquaintances, the brief interactions with each other showed that Leon didn't like Hifumi. The baseball star kept calling him "fatty" instead of his name, and was often disgusted and creeped out by Hifumi's perverted nature and innuendos. It became so bad that Leon often accused him of perverted acts, like offering to be in charge of trash duty so he could go through the girls' trash. Makoto Naegi Hifumi seems to be friends with Makoto, often attempting to educate him on doujinshi. Free Time Presents Obtained from the MonoMono Machine. *Cola-Cola *Oiltatoes *Mochi Princess Figure *Endless Dandelion *Super Strategy Encyclopedia Choices During free time conversations, the player will occasionally be given a choice on how to respond to something that is said. These are the 'right' choices. *Circle *Free-for-all *Demon Skills These will aid you, usually during Class Trials. *Handiwork - Allows you to reload two bullets at once. Effective during the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 4 SP. *Delusion - The Influence Gauge recovers over time during concentration and Fever Time. Effective during the Nonstop Debate, the Hangman's Gambit, and the Bullet Time Battle. Costs 5 SP. Quotes *“My name is Hifumi Yamada. 'The man who is the beginning and the end.' You can call me either way, I don’t mind.” *“I’m just like Van Gogh-- a genius unappreciated in his lifetime.” *“Boobalicious fever!” *“I am a warrior, fighting day and night to rid this world of preconceived ideas about doujin works…” *“That's right, I probably have not even been born yet! These are the memories of an unborn fetus...!” *“I mean, there is no human more full of knowledge than an otaku.” *“What was that?! This isn't even my true form! I still have three transformations left in me!” Trivia *Hifumi's chest size is 59 in. *Hifumi is addicted to Diet Coke, so much so he will hallucinate when it's taken away from him. *The kanji for his first name, "Hifumi" (一二三), are numerals which, when put in sequence as they are above, literally mean "one, two, three". *"Yamada" (山田) means "mountain rice paddy". *Hifumi's voice actor, Kappei Yamaguchi, also voices Jin in the game (Jin's voice actor in the anime is different). References Category:Danganronpa Characters Category:Danganronpa IF Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Murdered